Runaway
by toxic petals
Summary: Andi Lynn is a simple bartender in D.C. But when she is brought to the attention of NCIS on the case of a missing Seaman... well, life becomes rather complicated for her. More so when she finds out one of the team members is a childhood friend.  WIP
1. Party In The Club

**Chapter One: Party In The Club**

It was nice to not be working for once. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy my job; it's just that a girl needs a break every now and then. Being a bartender doesn't mean I just stand there and pour your drinks after all. I mix, pour, and serve numerous amounts of alcohol. As well as keep an eye out for under-agers, call cabs for the overly inebriated, make sure there's no extra 'special' ingredients added to anyone's drink unless it's by me, listen to the woes and worries of every person that needs to vent, and somehow make sure that I don't get felt up in the process of it all. The best part about not working, I'd have to say, is being able to enjoy myself at other clubs; speaking of which, I think I might just go do so right now.

"Hey, need a dance partner?" I hear and glance over my shoulder as I continue to dance, smiling slightly at the grinning goth girl behind me.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." I say as I watch as her dark stained lips part in an even wider smile which has mine growing as well. She grips my hips, turning me around to fully face her, and then we're dancing. And I swear, this girl has more energy than anyone I've ever met!

As we dance and rock out on the floor we talk, practically screaming to be heard over the speakers. She tells me that her name is Abby (I go by Andi!), that she loves this song (Anything by Android Lust is amazing!), that my dress is sexy (Only because I make it look sexy!), that her boss is a total 'Silver Haired Fox' (Really?), and that it's time for a break because we need to hydrate (Finally!).

While we wait for our drinks (both Red Bulls with vodka) we talk some more. She asks me if Andi is just a nickname and I tell her that it is but she's definitly not getting my actual name unless I'm totally drunk. She raises her eyebrow before grinning and yelling for seconds on both of our drinks. I roll my eyes at her with a smile.

We finish our drinks (including the second ones that Abby ordered for each of us) and are heading back to the dance floor when a guy on my left grabs my wrist as I pass by and pulls me flush against his body, his hands roaming before I can shove him off. As I push him away, Abby steps closer, but before she can say anything my hand swings up and smacks him across the face. Then I'm signing furiously for over a minute until he turns to Abby with a shocked look on his face.

"Oh my God, is she deaf?" he asks, looking stunned at the fact he felt-up a deaf girl. I turn to Abby with a look in my eyes that literally screams 'please go along with this.'

"Duh! Why do you think she's signing?" Abby says with a heated glare to hide the sparkle of laughter in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry! So unbelievably sorry! How do I say sorry in sign language?"

"Like this," Abby replies, showing him to sign something that definately doesn't mean sorry and makes it very difficult for me to keep a straight face, but somehow I manage. I roll my eyes as if annoyed and walk away, grabbing Abby's hand, to head to the restroom.

When we arrive and the doors are closed we burst out laughing simultaniously. As I dig my eyeliner and lipstick out of my purse she asks where I learned to sign.

"In middle school I had a crush on a boy who's younger sister was in my class. She was deaf so I learned sign language just so we could be friends and that he would hopefully notice me." I tell her in a slightly embarrassed tone.

"Did it work?"

"Well, he noticed me. But ended up dating my cousin when she visited during the summer."

"Bummer."

"Yep. So how'd you learn ASL?"

"Both of my parents were deaf."

"Oh," was all I could think of to say. She just shrugs.

"Well, at least we know we can save our voices now," she says with a smile as we head out of the bathroom.


	2. The Name Game Part One

**Chapter Two: The Name Game**

Abby smiled as she walked into her lab at NCIS. She murmured a good morning to each of her 'babies' as she turned them on before turning on her music. Today was going to be a great day- she didn't even have a scratchy throat because she didn't have to scream last night at the club. She was definately going to have to go out with Andi again.

Just as she was beginning to wonder what the others where up to, Tony burst into her lab carting three heavy evidence totes stacked one on top of the other.

"Tony!" she exclaimed as she rushed forward to help him unload the crates from his arms. "Why didn't McGee or Ziva help you?"

"McGoogle's doing his research thing and Ziva said she had something to do." Tony told her as she signed the chain of evidence forms.

"Oh, you poor thing," she said, setting down the clipboard and giving him a hug.

"I thought you were going to try that new club?" Tony asked as soon as the goth forensic scientist let go of him.

"I did. Why?"

"Usually your voice is all scratchy after you go to a club because you have to scream at your friends to be heard over the music"

"Oh, I didn't have to yell this time. My friends ended up being no-shows and I met a girl that could sign. So instead of scream-talking, we just signed."

"Really? Sounds like you had fun." He said with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. Just as she was about to smack him, he backed away with a "Well, I'm gonna head up before they miss me too much. See ya!"

"Wait, Tony!" Abby called out just as he disappeared from view.

"Yeah?" He asked, peeking back around the door frame.

"Do you know any names that a girl would use the nick-name 'Andi' for? I couldn't figure it out and the girl at the club wouldn't tell me her real name unless I guessed it."

"I dunno, Abs. I knew a girl, growing up, that hated her name so I dubbed her Andi. I doubt your girl has the same name though." Tony said as he walked back out the door without saying what the girl had been called.

"What do _you_ think, Bert?" Abby asked her stuffed companion with a sigh as she pondered the thought.

-0-

"Andrea?" Abby said aloud, testing it for herself. "Miranda?" She shook her head no. The way Andi had spoke it sounded like she was ashamed or embarrassed by her name.

"Cassandra?" That one at least had some weight to it. She was just about to start up an internet search, she was so desperately curious, when her phone rang.

"Lab." She answered swiftly after pressing the speaker button.

"Hello Abby," Ziva's voice came from the speaker. "It is a slow day today and I was wondering if you would care to go to lunch with me?" The goth forensic scientist looked at the clock on her computer monitor and decided now was as good a time as any for a bite to eat.

"Sure thing, Ziva. Just let me switch my lab coat for my cloak and I'll meet you at security, alright?" After a murmur of agreement both women hung up.


End file.
